gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Harris Dogood
Overview/Early Life Harris Dogood, is a man, now known by many people. He is often nearly assassinated, a screenshot_2013-07-27_02-04-40.jpg|Harris is waiting for orders before he does anything. Screenshot 2013-07-27 02-04-30.jpg|Harris is ready to attack, sword in hand. Harris Dogood.jpg|Harris will not shoot his bayonet, unless ordered to. nd nearly killed, he lives a dangerous life. But, lets start back at the beginning. When Young Dogood was only 7, he lost his 2 parents while sailing to Tortuga. Jolly Roger had actually intercepted his ship, and killed his parents, by tying them up, and throwing them overboard. After that, Jolly Roger, actually spared Young Dogood's life, and let him live, but warned that he will be back to haunt him one day. Family/Love Life Parents - Ever since the tragic loss of his parents at age 7, Harris had to grow up on his own. He was able to attend school, but everyone made fun of him. They called him poor, and useless. It was not until 27 years later, when he would finally have a mom, and dad. His mom currently is Lady Contessa Vanderwood. His father is Bill O Steel. Girlfriend/Wife - Harris has never been good with women. He maybe a strong hearted fighting warrior, but when it comes to women, he's really shy and timid. So at the time, he doesn't have anyone to love or care for. Becoming Elite ~27 Years Later ~ Harris has a skill, a very special skill, his skill was his fighting. He for some reason, just had this way with weapons. He always loved to hunt, and fight. But, he just didn't know what to put his skill to. Today, he is in the guild the British Co. Elites. A very special and elite British fighting force. It is filled with the best men and women, the British Co. Elites is the Queen's very special fighting force, they get special tasks done, ASAP, and quietly. They way Harris Dogood had joined, was by a man who is still today his friend, Captain Ishamel Venables. Captain Venables had allowed Harris to join, but wasn't to fond of him at first. Over the years, as they started working together more, they have come to be great friends, so has everyone else in the guild. When Harris is told to do something, he doesn't question it, he only completes it. He has fought in 2 wars, and many skirmishes. He has also been involved in many different missions, chases, and assassinations. All of them, making it seem like an accident. Missions 1. Jack Goldwash (Wanted) -For selling secrets to enemy guilds for money, had been caught, and is now on the run, this man is armed and dangerous. Harris was with a group of 3, including himself. The other man, is unknown, but the leader, was Captain Ishamel Venables. When Harris went ahead and found Jack in a bar, but, Harris pulled his gun too late, he had been shot with a blunderbuss right in the torso area, and fell to the floor. Jack then had run away, disappearing again. He would have died, if it weren't for Captain Venables who found him and saved his life. Mission Status: Failed (Nearly KIA) Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:EITC Category:POTCO